


15 things Steve Rogers noticed

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Not really sure, and second, and stuff and thaaaangs, angsty, sweetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 things Steve Rogers noticed</p><p>Some good. </p><p>Some bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 things Steve Rogers noticed

**Author's Note:**

> I am in serious need of a Beta as you will find out. If anyone would be into that comment and we can figure something out. This isn't the only fandom I write for but you can just beta for it if you want it's up to you. Enjoy.

The first thing Steve noticed was the he was cold. Not just cold the kind of cold that makes you chilled down to the bone. It made him want to curl in on himself and shake. Steve couldn't remember why he was cold or were he was.

The second thing Steve noticed was that he had heard this game before. This exact baseball game before, he remembered it crystal clear as if it were only yesterday. He and Bucky had seen it. Bucky, Steve felt a pang in his chest at the thought of Bucky.

The third thing he noticed was he was, in fact, not in the 1940's anymore but apparently the 21st century.

The fourth thing he noticed was he was alone. Everyone he had known, cared for or loved was either dead or dying. Steve Rogers was alone and it weighed him down and made his heart heavy.

The fifth thing Steve noticed was music. It wasn't bad he thought but it wasn't exactly his music. The music he liked was soft and slow and quiet. It would calm him when he was tired. This music was fast, catchy, simple to memorize and made you want to wiggle or something. Not bad but not the same. He couldn't dance to it...

The sixth thing Steve noticed was the clothing. He wasn't even sure what was going on with it. When he was in his time everyone had an unspoken dress code but now everyone looked like a different thing. He saw some kids wearing all black covering everything. Some girls wearing shorts and skirts much too short and pants too tight. Then the men didn't look presentable more like they were wearing clothing for men 5 sizes above them and forgot to buy belts.

The seventh thing Steve noticed was the people themselves. No one seemed to have had learned proper edict. No one said 'please' or 'thank you'. He rarely had someone hold the door for him and if he did he made sure to praise them a little to much. He always heard young people yelling at their parents or cursing in public. He saw parents who seemed to forget they had kids and in general it sickened him. He saw young women doing extremely inappropriate things with young men. Things he thought were specific for a bedroom. One thing that didn't seem to bother him was the fact that he had seen two men holding hands and one pecked the others check who seemed to blush instantly. He was glad this kind of thing wasn't viewed as a mistake. Although he did see them get looks, he gave those people a look of his own and then shyed away immediately.

The eighth thing Steve noticed was his team was a group of odd balls. In the team S.H.I.E.L.D had assembled for him called The Avengers was 6 of the strangest people he had ever met. One of which was himself. First he met Bruce Banner, AKA The Hulk, is a quiet kindly man with some extreme anger issues. Then Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, an amazing bows man and Natasha Romanova, AKA Black Widow, who was as deadly and beautiful as fire. Thor was from another realm apparently a god. Steve had a bit of a hard time wrapping his head around that still. Then it only left one person. Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man.

The ninth thing Steve noticed was that he hated Tony Stark. He had to be one of the most self centered arrogant people he had ever meant and he had only talked to the man once. Steve wondered how this man could ever be related to Howard.

The tenth thing Steve noticed was that he liked Tony Stark. After about 4 weeks of sitting around the Avengers Tower he had grown tired of everyone and decided he had to find a mutual alliance with Tony. The first time he entered Tony's workshop he had been told to leave and gotten random things throw at himself. Then after a while Tony had agreed to let Steve down if he was quiet. Steve agreed and sat quietly until Tony broke his own rule and started talking and Steve realized he liked Tony. One day he sat and watched Tony work and tinker with his suit until he worked up a sweat in his tight black tank top and Steve felt his breathing increase and Steve realized he really liked Tony.

The eleventh thing Steve noticed was that Tony wasn't easily courted. Apparently his flirting technics were a little rusty and when he said rusty he meant he never flirted before. He had tried getting Tony flowers. He knew it was corny but he had to try something. It didn't go as planed. Tony thanked Steve telling him he had forgot it was Peppers birthday then gave them to her. At least she liked them. The he tried asking him to dinner. When he agreed Steve nearly burst he told him the time and place and when Tony arrived so did the rest of the Avengers. Steve could have strangled them all instead he slapped them all on the back a bit harder and hugged Natasha a but to much. After a few failed attempts Steve had had it with Tony.

The twelfth thing Steve noticed was that Tony liked he back. Steve was done with trying to court him so when Tony woke up one morning early and stumbled out into the kitchen were Steve was reading the paper and having coffee and smirked at Steve before making some remark about his hair Steve had had it. He got up and walked over to Tony who had his back to him spun him around and kissed him. Steve stiffened when Tony froze but smiled when Tony kneed his hands through Steve's hair and groaned and kissed back as if it was keeping him alive.

The thirteenth thing Steve noticed was that Tony tasted sweet. Tony of course tasted like coffee, alcohol, and in need of a teeth brushing but it was perfect and sweet. If you saw them now they look as if they were attempting to eat each other but to each other it was perfect and right. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth as he wondered if Tony tasted sweet in other places and boy oh boy he tasted sweet.

The fourteenth thing Steve noticed was he didn't feel alone. Steve woke up slightly confused at the weight in his arms then the previous night came crashing back to him in one giant wave. At first he stiffened, this was his first time and they hadn't even went on a date. What if Tony just thought it was a fling and didn't care. Fear crashed all around Steve and he was about to bolt when Tony curled into his chest and mumbled something that scarily sounded like 'I love you." Steve looked down at Tony doe eyed and Tony pulled his out from Steve's and looked up at Steve. "I love you....have for a while it doesn't make sense. I'm not that kind of person, the person for love but um yeah so I guess if you want this its OK. But if you don't that's Ok too. I mean-" Steve's lips came crashing down on Tony's silencing his ramble and Steve felt his heart lift and was confused at it but then realized that it was happiness and he wasn't alone. 

The fifteenth thing Steve noticed is he was going to stop noticing things and just live his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So that Beta right?


End file.
